Aftermath
by girl.with.passion
Summary: "I know, okay. I know. I am the one who got stabbed." "You almost died tonight. Locked up and suffocated. You are not fine, Abhijeet, far from it." - [A quick extension OS from the recent episode 'Abhijeet Trapped'. Abhijeet got trapped in panic room and suffocated causing his almost death. Purvi got stabbed and almost died. How are these officers are dealing with it.]


Hi guys... back with another OS. I know it was very quick of me. But it's just OS. ;) It's like an extension from last week's episode 'Abhijeet Trapped' 27.8.17 where Abhijeet and Purvi nearly died.

I started as P/P centric but I just couldn't do it without adding Abhijeet & Daya as well. Yes, Purvi/Pankaj are together and they are my OTP here and no one can convince me otherwise. ;) Have fun!

To those who asked - I will have sequel for 'Undefined', not sure when but I will surely do a sequel but need time to plan and think. :)

I dedicate this to Shika as she pointed me to this episode. Thank you, hun! Now enjoy this. :*

* * *

 **::AFTERMATH::**

"I'm fine.. you know."

"Anything but!"

"I _will be_ fine." His thumb is creasing her hand slowly as his grip tightens on his hand, no intention of letting go.

"It doesn't hurt any less."

"I know, okay. _I_ know. I am the one who got stabbed." His thumb stills and his body goes rigged and she winces.

"Pankaj... I am."

"No. You are right. I am just... worried." This time she presses his fingers in his hand and brings it closer to her lips to drop a gentle kiss on back of his hand. He can feel her smile against his skin making his heart race, again. It's silly, they have been together for quite some time now and yet her smile, her gentle smile can drive him crazy like this.

"I know that being a CID officer we are trained to prepare for situations like this. For death. But it still doesn't make it hurt and worry any less."

"Noe you know how I feel when you are stuck in situations like this?" She raises her eyebrow in playful.

"Purvi." His tone is a warning itself. Clearly he is not in mood to be playful. It would come a surprise to many that Pankaj is not as playful as people see him usually. Only people who truly know him, understand him know that is just one of masks he wears because he doesn't like people getting close to him.

Purvi still marvels at fact how they are together now. It took so much and a long time to finally Pankaj accept that Purvi is here to stay. Together they dealt with each other's demons which only made their bond stronger.

"I thought, I wouldn't survive it."

"You did almost die due to loss of blood."

"Yet... here we are." Purvi is smiling again but Pankaj can't return it as the fear is still in his bones. Watching her last night coming back to the hospital but this time unconscious and on stretcher. This is something he would gladly not have a repeat of.

"I am glad to be here." This time he cannot stop himself from smiling as warmth fills within him slowly calming down his fear.

"I am glad too, I am glad we all are here." Leaning down he places a gentle kiss on her forehead as he thank God for saving him, for saving all of them from such a frightening night which he is ready to put behind them.

Calmness surrounds them as they hold each other. Pankaj notices the moment she has left him and is lost in her thoughts.

"Hey," he gently nudges her bringing Purvi out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Pankaj doesn't get an answer straightaway.

"She called CID officers foolish. She called us foolish because first Abhijeet sir and then I, we trusted her. How can we..." Sunny's taunts are still ringing in her ears, loud and clear. Her maniac laugh which sent chills down her spine.

"Purvi! Meri jaan, I know where this is going, don't do this to yourself."

"But."

"Please, Purvi. It's not us who are foolish but she was way more cunning and bottom line is, she wasn't able to hold up her act for long." She sighs wanting to argue but unable to find the strength in her right now.

"Sleep."

"Pankaj." She whines. At times Purvi can be such a child to which sometimes even Pankaj is left in awe. He is prone to be childish and Purvi is the sensible one but even with them there are times when role reversals do occur.

"It is going to be good few hours before you get discharged so might as well get as much rest as you can. It'll help you recover quickly." She just looks at him in awe causing Pankaj to blush. Purvi finally obeys and tries to rest but not letting go of Pankaj's hand.

Oblivious to the couple Abhijeet was watching them from outside the room he wanted to check on her but stopped at the door when he saw them having a moment.

"Somebody is spying." Daya sings along standing behind Abhijeet. His voice startles the senior inspector but he recovers quickly.

"What? I was just..." Abhijeet tries to reply sheepishly.

"Just?" Daya decides to play along. Shaking his head Abhijeet turns around to find Daya grinning.

"I am not spying."

"Okay."

"It's just... look at them. They are so..." Abhijeet pauses looking for a right word to describe his feeling.

"In love?" Daya tries to finish for him.

"Complete." That's the word Abhijeet settles for.

"They are poles apart yet when they come together, they just... fit. They complete each other in a way no one thought it was possible." The awe-ness of their relationship can be felt from Abhijeet's voice. He is completely taken by them.

"You remember the time they made it public?" Daya asks causing Abhijeet to laugh.

"Yes, I do remember. Pankaj was ready to bolt from the scene but Purvi kept him grounded." The memory makes both officers laugh.

"Just look at them. Look at Pankaj, the way he is right now. The way he held himself together throughout this nightmare we lived in last few hours. I never thought that Pankaj would have that kind of strength. He is not holding himself together but Purvi too. I mean.. it's not going to be easy for her."

"I know. It's not going to be easy for you either, my dear friend!" Daya carefully points out to Abhijeet who turns away from Daya. It's too fresh, it's all too fresh, he can still feel the suffocation, the almost death. Too near, he was too near to death tonight.

"Abhijeet."

"Hmm?"

"You are not alone." Abhijeet looks at Daya who is looking back with gentle gaze.

"You will not go through this alone."

"What are you... I am fine, Daya."

"No."

"I am fine." He insists, despite knowing it's a plain lie.

"You almost died tonight. Locked up and suffocated. You are not fine, Abhijeet, far from it." Daya doesn't stop, he pushes until he hits the nerve.

"Daya.." Abhijeet is close to pleading. Why can't Daya just drop it, for this once.

"But you will be. Fine. You will be fine and we will go through this together." Stubborn but a true friend. That's what Daya is. He wouldn't give up, he doesn't know how to. Abhijeet knows what Daya is trying to do in a subtle way. Daya being aware of Abhijeet's habit of running into danger and his run-ins with enemies is more often than CID team prefers. Daya is aware Abhijeet does not handle aftermath that easily as compared to years ago and he also knows that Abhijeet rarely asks for help. Daya being Daya doesn't even let Abhijeet ask he just offers. That's what friends do, right? That's what a best friend does. That is what they do for each other.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time. 3


End file.
